4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Maris Mueller
Here is 'where you put a brief bio of your character. You can also use this template if you wish '''Maris '''is a student at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. They are a noble and Prince of Amun. He is a flying mounted axe user and possesses a Major crest of Amun-Ra, the creator god to the Kingdom of Amun. In the Academy, they are a member of the Carnelian Krakens. Maris is 19 at the start of the school year. Profile This is absolutely optional but some people just wanna go ham. Here's just, a template I guess Born in Imperial Year 240-your characters age, OC is the child of (Parent Names), (the heir to the noble house name) and a student at the Academy in the [[Church of Concordia]. They are also a member of the Carnelian Krakens. (''In Imperial Year 1171, at the age of 9, she and her mother, Patricia, were taken by her uncle, Lord Volkhard von Arundel, to Fhirdiad in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus during the Insurrection of the Seven. Though her mother eventually married King Lambert, Edelgard continued to live with her uncle.) You can share or not share whatever you want. Personality Here you can write your characters personality. I've ripped edelgards as an example but honestly go ham. Edelgard holds herself with a dignified air, but full of melancholy and solemn wistfulness. As heir of the Adrestian Empire, she is an exemplary student and a natural leader. She keeps a modest front, rarely cutting loose and maintains formality. Her colleagues express great surprise whenever she does relax. While generally a private person, she does recognize the importance of her duties and expresses confidence and faith in the abilities of her allies. She is a capable dancer, having taught Dimitri at a young age and has a talent for drawing portraits, though she is embarrassed to show them to others. She has a personal nickname, El, of whom she only allows very close individuals, namely family, to call her. Though she tries to keep it a secret, Edelgard is deathly afraid of rats, and also fears the ocean since she cannot swim. Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Crest/s Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses'' : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * The name 'Maris' derives from the Latin origin 'of the sea,' or star of the sea.' The surname comes from the Germanic origin and represents the humble beginnings of the Mueller family, windmill.' * Maris is ambidextrous. * Maris owns a stray cat, which Isaiah named Sir Dynamo, and it's a beautiful, Persian cat. * His wyvern since childhood is called Tetzcacoatl, which means 'reflecting serpent.' * Gallery Maris 4h ref.png|Maris ref maris parents.png|Maris and his parents amun maris and edgar.png|The Amuni Prince Maris and his retainer, Edgar Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Carnelian Krakens Category:Crest Bearer